Cursed
by Grey Guardian
Summary: I'm bad at descriptions just read the first chapter and decide if you want to continue


**Well this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me please. This isn't easy to do and I don't appreciate being old I suck on my first go of something. Well enough rambling from me, let's get on with the fic.**

Gabriel's day started of like most other days. He woke up, got dressed and had breakfast. He lived alone, his mother left him and his father when he was little and his father committed suicide. He would have been sent into foster homes if the landlord hadn't liked the kid and adopted him himself. His adoptive father set him up in the this house at his request. He got ready to go out to go about his daily routine. The sun was rising in the sky, not a cloud in sight. He lived in Death City and was known around the city as he would always stop to help someone if they asked for it, and often he helped people even when they didn't ask for it.

The day went just like any other day until he headed home. That was the only difference, and it was a big one. The sun was going down and everyone was heading inside. He took a shortcut through an alley that he had taken many times before. Nothing happened and he walked out the other side completely fine. He was twenty meters away from his house when he felt something hit him on the back of his head and all went dark.

Meanwhile in the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul Eater, Kid, Patty and Liz were searching for new missions to take on when one in particular caught Black Stars interest.

"Hey guys look at this" he said pointing to one of the missions. They all looked at it realizing why Black Star found it interesting. 'There have been a series of kidnappings around Death city, three weapon and meister pairs required to investigate' was one of the things that was written on it.

"Three weapon and meister pairs for an investigation? That doesn't make sense" Liz said.

"The previous pair that went after them never came back. The meister's body was found but the weapon disappeared" Kid said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Black Star nearly shouted.

"No I don't think we should do this one Black Star" Tsubaki said.

"Well we're doing it" Soul said.

"Yeah we have to stop these people before they kill anyone" Maka agreed.

"Well we won't let you go without us" Kid said.

"Okay I guess we'll go" Tsubaki relented.

"Okay let's go!" Black Star shouted.

Gabriel woke up at a campsite, at least that's what it looked like but he couldn't see everything as his vision was blocked by a concrete wall to his left. He looked around and saw a girl on the ground, her wrists and ankles bound. He tried to move to free them but found that he was bound as well. He looked for something to cut his bonds with, some broken glass, a discarded knife, he'd settle for a sufficiently sharp rock, but he couldn't find anything.

He started fiddling with the knot in the rope around his wrists trying to free himself. He managed to undo the knot and pulled the ropes of his wrists. He undid the ropes around his ankles and pulled them off then looked to his captors. They hadn't noticed him undo the ropes. He quietly crawled over to the girl and started undoing her bonds. She jumped when she felt him undoing the bonds and looked at who was doing it. He put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet then pointed to their captors. She kept quiet while he undid her bonds. When he threw the ropes aside and they started creeping away when one of their captors turned to check on them.

"Hey!" he shouted getting up and alerting the rest of them to their escape.

"Run!" Gabriel shouted to the girl as he prepared to fight the kidnappers. There were eight of them and they pulled an assortment of weapons from guns to knives. He knew he was dead, all he could do was hold them off until the girl escaped. 'Oh god please don't let me die' he thought. 'God might let you die but I offer you a chance' he heard a voice say. 'Don't call out for me I'm in your mind alone. I offer you a chance to survive. I offer you your only chance for survival' he heard them say again. 'Who are you?' he thought. 'I am your ancestor, and I wan to protect you. In the depths of your soul is my power and if you use it you could survive' they said. 'How do I know I can trust you?' he thought. 'You can't, you have only my word, but decide quickly or they will decide for you' they said. He looked at his opponents. He wasn't sure what to do, then he heard the shot and he blacked out.

But he didn't die. He didn't collapse. He wasn't even hit. He had dodged the bullet and grabbed the gun that had shot at him. He ripped the gun out of their hand and grabbed him to use as a human shield. He shot three of his opponents and pushed his captive into the others. He shot another then sidestepped as a knife went towards his face. He grabbed it and killed the person who had tried to stab him. He ripped the knife out of their gut and threw it at one of the others as they ran at him. He shot another then dropped the gun and ran up to the last man who was running and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul Eater, Kid, Patty and Liz had arrived as the battle ended. They had followed a lead that sent them out there to find the kidnappers but were not expecting to find them killed by their own captive.

"Soul, turn into a scythe" Maka ordered.

"Liz, Patty you do the same" Kid demanded.

"What's going on Maka?"Soul asked.

"His soul is filled with madness" Maka answered. This was enough to get all the weapons to transform. Black Star ran ahead attacking first while Kid shot at the person as Maka attacked.

'What do you mean I can't fight back' Gabriel thought as he dodged yet another attack. 'I said you can't kill them, you can fight back' he voice told him. 'But they're trying to kill me' he thought. 'Be that as it may you can't kill any of them, it will just end up worse for you if you do kill any of them' the voice said. 'Fine' he thought dodging an attack from the blue haired kid. He started running in the same direction as the girl from before had when a sword appeared out of nowhere. There were no remarkable features to it but it didn't matter to him.

He grabbed to sword and used it to block a strike from the blue haired kid. He sidestepped and dodged some shots from the person with the guns. He was about to attack the kid with the guns when he heard someone shout "Witch hunter" what appeared to be a giant glowing scythe try to kill him. He stopped his attack and blocked the scythe as the kid with the guns stopped firing, and his pistols turned into cannons. He knew he needed to get out of the way but if he moved then the scythe would probably cut him in half. As he was trying to figure out how to survive his current predicament it was made worse as the blue haired kid tried to kill him as well, shouting "He's mine Kid!" The girl with the scythe shouted at him "It doesn't matter Black Star!" 'Kid? Black Star?' he thought. 'What kind of names are those?' he though as started laughing.

"Are those really your names?" he asked. He found it hilarious. Black Star shouted "Black Star, Big Wave!" before hitting Gabriel in the back with his elbow. Realizing his attack has more to it than that Gabriel brought his elbow back with enough force to launch Black Star several meters away. However when he did that he got a good look at the cannons as they fired. The girl and the scythe had escaped while he was distracted with Black Star and Kid had fired his cannons. He didn't have enough time to dodge it so out of reflex he brought his sword up to block it.

Maka watched as their opponent was engulfed by Kid's attack. He was a strong person but not even he could stop that. She watched as the smoke cleared and was amazed when she saw he boy still standing, even after what he just endured. He leveled his sword, the blade of which was now glowing, so it pointed at Kids neck.

Kid saw his eyes and they were full of anger. He didn't get a chance to do anything because something launched out of the blade and hit him with such force that he was knocked unconscious instantly. Liz and Patty returned to human form also unconscious. Maka tried to attack but she was launched into a concrete wall by an attack from the blade that looked curiously like Witch Hunter. Black Star tried to attack but was stopped by this person who put a hand on his chest, pulled the palm of his hand of just a little, then pushed it back on him, launching Black Star back and causing him to black out.

All seven off his enemies were at his mercy, unconscious, in no position to fight back. Gabriel smiled.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need material for chapter 2. If you think you know who I'm going to make that voice leave it in a review along with any other theories you might have about events in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye.**


End file.
